Beggar and the Rich Man
by AmutoKawaii
Summary: Amu is a Beggar whom lives off the streets. Ikuto is a stranger who offers her a pllace to stay. Will romance bloom? Read and find out. Rated T but may change to M. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jelousy

Hey Guys Its Chii! So this is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure how good its going to be. Please give it a try! This story is about a girl named Amu, who is poor and homeless. She then meets Ikuto, who is a passerby during her struggle to ask people for money. He then slips something into her tin containing change. What could he have slipped her? Money? Drugs? Or something else? Read to find out!

Amu's POV (point of view)

"Please, spare some change? Anyone?" I, Amu Hinamori, a homeless begggar off the streets pleaded. _Oh, life was so much easier when mama and papa were here. They would know what to do._But they wouldn't come, no matter how hard I wished for it to happen.

I looked into the cruel, cold eyes of these random strangers whom I begged for money. Wallowing in my own thoughts, I didn't notice when a man stopped and actually placed something in my can, the first of the day. I looked up, straight into the gaze of two sapphire eyes, flecked with purple. The man spoke,

"Here you go young lady, poor girl." He smiled warmly, placed something in my can, and left. I stared into my can, and picked out the piece of folded paper. _**Dear Young Lady, It seems you've nowhere to go, so why not come stay with me? **_

I suddenly stood up, grabbed my small, pink, worn suitcase with my bits of belongings, and headed off to the address scribbled at the bottem of the page. The place sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. Thinking the whole way, I got to my stop, and looked up, eyes wide. _** The Dragon Hotel and Apartments**_ read the sign on the building. Only the rich live here, or so Ive heard. But that's the address Ive been given, so I took a deep breath, and entered.

Who could this mystery man be? And why would he invite her to stay with him? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and Im sorry this is so short, I wrote this in an hour. Review please ! =D Bye! Oh and if you have any improvements or ideas, leave them in your reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Beggar and the Rich Man (CH2)

Well hello therr. On with the story then :3

I don't own :o

Amu POV

I rang the buzzer, hoping the man didn't joke about me staying here. I don't quite know why I just decided to go to his apartment, but I have a good feeling about this. It's sad, you know, the fact that me, a girl of merely 16 has to rely on a strangers help and generosity to be able to survive. When the door buzzed for me to be let in, I stepped into the warm lobby. The inside was red lined with gold. The chairs were like that too. The interior was simple, yet elegant. The doorman nodded and smiled. I smiled and walked up to the elevator, clicking number 130. The freakin' apartment was at the very top, the suite. By the time the bell rang at my destination, the blue haired guy was leaning against the door labeled **130**.

Clad in a black shirt and pants to match, he finally spoke, after about minutes of staring. " Well … Call me Ikuto." With that, h-Ikuto strolled into his apartment. I stepped into the room and stoppedat the doorway. The room was HUGE. The kitchen was across the room, by a huge window. There were plants hung round that window, and large sheer purple curtains. The walls were a creamy white, the floor hardwood. There was 4 rooms off to each corner, one labeled 'bathroom' , the next 'Ikuto' , the third 'Utau'. The last door wasn't labeled, but I'm pretty sure it's mine. I heard footsteps and glanced up toward the figure. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to but it's just so…big! A-anyways, I'm sorry!" I bowed, my face getting hot instantly. He just laughed and said,"Well just go shower, you stink" I was about to protest until I saw his face, which had a small smile. He was teasing. I smiled nervously and went towards the bathroom.

This room looked bigger than the bathroom. I set some classical music on to play softly while I ran the bath. Grabbing a towel out of the closet, I almost forgot my robe. Before I could turn the doorknob, Ikuto shouted, "No need for a robe, there's some in there, pink is yours!" I grabbed it too. There was strawberry scented shampoo and a pink washcloth. I started humming to 'Tears Don't Fall' by Three Days Grace.

(Ikuto POV)

I heard a girls voice pleading strangers for money. When she asked for change, I felt bad cause all I had were 20's. Remembering the guest room, I scribbled some nice words and my address on it. I put it into the girls tin and waited for her to stand up. Running off into the back roads, I arrived with about 15 minutes to prepare. Setting some coffee to boil, I waited for her to get here. After the buzzer sounded, I let her in and waited outside of the elevator. After her showering, I patted the seat next to me. Listen , you're probably wondering why you're here. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Every year I have a time where I take a homeless girl and get them back up on their feet. Last year was a geisha. Anyways, youre the girl this year. Okay? That's pretty much it." She just drank her coffee.

(I Know Its Not a Good Transition :/)

Amu POV.

So. I'm the special girl. Fine with me I guess. I have a feeling he's hiding something. But I'm gonna find out. Thats the only reason I'm staying, other than a warm place in the winter. Ikuto led me to the unlabeled room and I peered inside. Pink. Pink. PINK. My FAVORITE. The walls were an off-white with curtains identical to the ones in the kitchen, except pink. The floor was hard-wood and so as the dresser. The dresser also had some engravings of flowers on it, it was very pretty. The bed was white wood and a queen sized bed. The blanket had pink and white checkerboard patterns. There was a light in each ceiling-corner (You know those lights you have a switch to turn on in the ceiling) that I was told was clap-on-clap-off. My desk contained notebooks, pens, a few brushes and combs, make-up, and a variety of lotions and perfumes. There was a long mirror next to a packed closet.

Ikuto spoke. "How do you like it? Oh, and what's your name, I didn't catch it." "Amu" , I replied. I grinned."Amu" . He repeated. "Its really pretty'' . I felt my face heat up as I blushed. "N-not r-reallyy-y.". "Heh" He smirked . (A/N: I really want them to get cl ose soon so I'm speeding up the process, guys.)

"S-so, um, could you l-leave so I can c-change?" . "Sure thing. _Amu-Chan._" Still smirking, he left.

I looked through the closets and draes and found a comfortable yet cute (to me) outfit. It as a black and red plaid skirt with black leggings. My shirt was a lacy red tank and black short-sleeved hoodie with cat ears. My shoes were black boots with (A/N: I changed the clip :D not as cliché as usual , right?) a black X in the middle of a red bow. I was wearing earrings that were silver clovers, with green, red, blue, and yellow outlines. My make-up consisted of black eyeliner and a light blush.

I emerged as I saw Ikuto carrying a tray of noodles and soft drinks. He stopped dead in his tracks once he took a glance at me. I blushed again. What's wrong with me? Maybe it's his kindness? Hm. We sat down at the small dinner table. It had a midnight blue tablecloth and those fancy chopsticks. I took a bite- IT AS . (A/N LOL. I know.) My eyes widened and he stopped eating. "Something wrong?" He asked. "No. Nothing at all. This food…." .I had no words.

Ikuto POV

I frowned. My cooking was bad? "This food…." . I awaited the end of her sentence. "ITS DELICIOUS !" She shouted it and I backed up a little. Woah. I smiled though. She actually looked kind of cute. Her bubblegum hair shone in the light, brightening her golden yellow eyes.

I settled back down and I thought about why I _really_ brought her here. I mean, sure, it was sad to see such a young girl homeless, but did I really intend on housing her for a year, at most? My brows furrowed and as I got lost in my thoughts, I felt her staring up at me, curiously. With a small smile, I stood and cleared the empty dishes, when suddenly, the door burst open with a SLAM!

Heh heh. That's it for now. I got major writers block :/ Oh well, review ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here :D

Im soooooooo sorry I have such short chapters. They look so long in my documents, but when I upload them, it's like they're 2 seconds of reading, but my water heater blew. BLAH. So now all my stuff is soaked. And my room is in the basement too.

I'll try and lengthen the next ones, okay? :/ oh, and for those who noticed, I mixed thee bnd/song mu ws singing up. The song was by Bullet for My Valentine, but I wrote Three Days Grace. My bad.

Lol at least I'm on the 3rd chapter :] Oh, and in one of the reviews for CH2, I was told about different flaws in my story. I'm fine with that, but I wanted to say one thing. Thanks, and about the part about her makeup, I'll tell the reason why within the story, kay? :D

I don't own !( Unfortunately T_T)

Ikuto POV

"IKUTO. WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? I KEEP CALLING AND YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR TEXTS. WHY?"

A tall, blonde girl with purple amethyst eyes flecked with cerulean stomped her way into the room. She glared at Ikuto and he just looked at her with a bored expression. "Utau. You know well that I said NEVER to barge into the house like this. I thought you were at singing lessons. Which, you should be."

The girl, Utau, just _hmph_'d and said, "Canceled. Now why wont you answer ? TELL ME GODDAMNIT."

Ikuto sighed and said, ''We have a new roommate. Her name is Amu. Now go to your room and practice your songs or something." He walked away and was about to enter his bedroom when suddenly he heard a screech.

"WE HAVE A GIRL ROOMATE? HER NAME IS AMU? HER? **HER****? **_**HER?**_ **IT'S A GIRL?". "She, **Utau. She. And don't scream like that. She's asleep." He finally escaped, swiftly, into his dark blue room. His walls were a midnight blue, and he had a silver metal bed set with black comforters and pillow cases. He had dark brown floorboards and at the foot of his bed lay a violin case.

By the case was a music stand, a tuner, several sheets of music, and string repair kits, as well as shiner. Across the room was his maple wood dresser, painted black, and closet, filled with an arrangement of dark clothing. On the floor of the closet were sets of shoes, such as boots, and dress shoes. His walls were covered with pictures of his favorite classical music players. He didn't JUST like classical music. He'd rather play it. He actually liked rock music.His window had black curtains, and there were moons on his ceiling. A calendar was on the back of the door. There were pictures all around in various spots.

_**-Meanwhile with Utau-**_

I crept into the room labeled 'Amu', and saw a small pink haired girl sleeping peacefully. She was kind of pretty though, with her pink cheeks, and curious golden eyes. I was about to leave when I thought, _**wait. Golden eyes? She's asleep! **_I turned around quietly and saw her sitting up and grinning.__

I slowly inched my way out of the room and once I hit the doorway I RAN into my room, like a bear was after me. I slammed my door closed and sunk to the ground. Crap. I was caught. I waited for Ikuto to come and get mad at me, but he never came. Instead, I heard a soft knock and opened the door. There stood Amu, in a white nightgown with frills down the sides. She waved and started laughing. Uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHA you…HAHAHAHAH t-thought i..HAHAAHAHAHAwas ..HAHAHAHAHAgonna tell " . She finally stopped giggling after like, 10 minutes. I couldn't help but smile. "Why didn't you tell? I was creeping into your room! Ikuto would've done something. Surely you were offended." She giggled once more. "Pshh. Nah. You were just curious, is all. After all, I'm just some strange girl that appeared in your apartments. Anyways, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amu." She grinned and took my hand. "Wanna be friends?". I nodded, and still grinning, she just got up off my bed and went back into her room.

That was , um…awkward? Sorta.

I walked to my bed, dazed, not bothering to get undressed. As I drifted off to sleep, I started thinking about this Amu girl. hmm…

Amu POV.

I was lying in bed and thinking about my new life…for now. How long is this for? A year? Oh well, guess I should sleep. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door creak open and a figure stalk into my room. I stared at the blonde girl in the doorway curiously, wondering who she was, but I was also scared because I didn't know. In the dim light I couldn't see her too well, but she looked pretty from over here. It looked like she saw me, but I can't be sure. Because she turned back around and stopped, like something occurred to her. She looked like she was shaking, or something. She turned back around and her eyes widened. And I mean like, cartoon wide. (A/N: Lol. It's funny cause this is based on an anime. No? fine :/)

Hm. She turned back around and just slowly crept her way back out of the room, ever so slowly. Once she closed the door, I hear footsteps and another door slam shut. Should I go see her? Yea I think so.

I padded down the hall towards the only room left that I haven't seen yet. 'Utau' , read the sign. The room was a light purple color, with cream carpet. Her bed set was white painted wood and had purple and white polka dots for bedding. In the corner was a little karaoke game, and opposite that was the closets and dresser. On the dresser was a mirror and some perfumes. The walls were covered with pop music posters. The ceiling had glow-in-the-dark stickers of the moons and stars.

I knocked and slowly opened the door. She sat there, looking stunned and a little frightened. Why? I don't know. I started laughing hysterically. I don't mean to be mean, but I did. She looked so scared for no reason. "HAHAHAHAHA you…HAHAHAHAH t-thought i..HAHAAHAHAHAwasgon…gonna..HAHAHAHAHAgonna tell "

When I finished laughing, I looked up and smiled. More like grinned, though, she looked weirded out, somehow. "Why didn't you tell? I was creeping into your room! Ikuto would've done something. Surely you were offended." I giggled. . "Pshh. Nah. You were just curious, is all. After all, I'm just some strange girl that appeared in your apartments. Anyways, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amu." . I grinned and took her hand. "Wanna be friends?". Before she could answer, I got up and left the room. I'll find her answer out later. When I was walking back to my temp. room, I heard a soft melody coming from Ikuto's room.

Wondering what it was, I peeked through the door's crack and listened. Ikuto was perched on his bed, a violin on his shoulder, facing a sheet of music. I could see part of his face though, he looked so…sad. Melancholy sort of, like someone died or depressed him. I was about to see the name of the piece, but my slipper lost its grip on the slippery wood, and I tripped into his room, both interrupting his song and getting caught. All in one. _**Oh shiii….t. Caught . **_

He turned, raised his eyebrow, and sighed. Actually, he looked a little pissed. "D-did I ... interrupt? I'm so sorry!" I turned and fled. Or, I was _going _to, but he grabbed my arm. "Wait! Stay." He pulled me into his room and plopped me on the bed. I stared around his blue&black room in awe. It was simple, yet mysterious.

He got out his violin and turned, just to smirk at me. he went towards his desk and pulled out a single sheet of music. It was called 'Amu'.

A slow, soft melody began to play. It reminded me of something, but I cant remember what.

-._Amu's Mind.-_

Mama and Papa were just giving me a present for graduating the 8th grade. Ami was tugging at them, whining for cake. They were all distracted, when suddenly, a man with blue hair and a mask appeared. While my parents tended to each other and Ami, he pulled out a gun. Before I could shout out a warning or even make a single noise, the bullet hit Mama. Then another hit Papa. And finally, little Ami. My eyes widened and I finally screamed. He saw me, but didn't have a chance to shoot. I pushed the alarm on our phone before he could register I was even here. The alarm blared and his eyes widened. With a flash of blue, he was gone. The police arrived momentarily, and I just sat there in despair.

While they questioned me, I could only choke out the words. "M-mama…Papa…gone…"

For the next month, I didn't speak. Not once. I finally spoke when a boy asked me kindly why I was mute. I don't remember what he looked like but I do remember what he said. It was something about these words that made me smile and laugh.

_**Why are you crying?**_

_**You may not think it,**_

_**But if you were smiling**_

_**I'd be smiling**_

The words were simple, but I finally decided to speak. "Thank you mister!". He replied with a grin, telling her that he moved here a few days ago, but a couple streets over. He was taking a walk in the sunshine when he saw me sitting on my steps, looking depressed.

After he cheered me up, we said our goodbyes, him promising to visit again. He never came back. I looked around for the next few days, giving up my search after 2 weeks. However, the neighbors said they think that he had moved again, to my disappointment.

After the year passes, it turns into spring again…


	4. Chapter 4

OMG YOU .

Its been awhile. I haven't uploaded in forever. I know, Im sorry.

But this story is at its end, im afraid. Im bored with it and have serious writers block. So I wont be writing this one anymore. On the other hand, im writing a new story ill defiantly be uploading. Idk what its called, but check my page in a few days. Sorry to end this so soon, but… idk.

Its been a nice time. –your author, Chii~

ILOVEYOUGUISE3


End file.
